


Whispers of the Past and Future

by SebastianFlight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're perfect," she whispered as the sun started to set. <br/>They're just like you,” Rumple answered while his lips ran down her neck.</p><p>A collection of one-shots and drabbles written for different prompts. Mostly Rumbelle, Stable Queen and Outlaw Queen (will follow soon). A look into the future of Rumbelle after their wedding , an unconditional offer and a morning underneath a weeping willow. More to come , if you want to suggest prompts please leave it in a comment ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treasure chest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t claim any rights to the characters of this story . I don´t own them. All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time ( Kitsis /Horowitz Production)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I hope you won't forget that I use the freedom of a writer as my advantage , so please excuse if this story doesn't make sense to you , or if you think that this sounds a bit unrealistic . This is what should happen in my opinion ( or should have happened) and it would be nice if you could accept that . Thank you ;) Please enjoy
> 
> Dedicated: To my dearest and best friend ! Thank you for beta-reading

Belle stared at the gold band on her right hand. A couple of hours ago it had been just a cold piece of metal and its meaning had been nothing more than to serve as an accessory and jewel. Now that it was resting on her finger, her ring finger –as a wedding band, it was not only warm from her body heat but it also meant unity, trust and a lifetime with Rumplestilkin.

As much as she loved to admit that she finally trusted Rumple, and that their wedding meant that he had changed for good, the ugly truth was that she still had her doubts. The shimmering gold on her finger that reminded her so much of Rumple's profession mesmerized her so much that she didn't notice when suddenly strong determined fingers brushed over her bare shoulders. Breathing in the smell of him, she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, Rumple was standing in front of her.

“I know you have doubts about the vows that I gave to you.” He faced her with honesty in his eyes while hers seem to reflect her concern.

“Are you mad that I can't trust you completely?” she asked cautiously. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings but too much had happened in the past.

“Not in the least. Look, I gave my vows to you and I will do my best to keep them. You have changed my life and I don´t want to lose you. We both have been through a lot and in the end I'm not sure if I will be able to control my greatest weakness for the rest of our lives. Therefore, because you mean the world to me, I want to give you something.” Rumple opened his jacket and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and handed it to Belle.

“What is this?” She didn't try to hide her confusion, instead she enrolled the little scroll and revealed a treasure map.

“Rumple, what is this supposed to mean?” She didn't know what was going on and what Rumple wanted to show her.

“This, my love, is a map leading to a treasure chest. In this treasure chest you will find a roll with a spell on it. This spell is a very special one. It will make me forget my past as the Dark One. But it won't make me forget us, our marriage. It will also stop my powers. I found it before our wedding, but I'm not strong enough to use it. But YOU are. I want to protect you. I want to protect my grandson and for this I need magic. BUT if magic will ever draw us apart again I want you to be strong for me and use the spell. Keep it where no one will find it to use it against us. Wherever our path will lead us, the treasure chest will always be near.”

There was a good minute of silence before Belle could speak again. This was a gift she had never expected to get from Rumple. Many kinds of different feelings were rushing through her mind, but the most strongest one was relief. She wanted to live her life with this Rumple, with the Rumple who was also the Dark One, but she wanted to make a family with him as well, and if he ever lied to her again this might be a chance. She only hoped that this was what she really wanted.

“I will consider it Rumple, but this shouldn't make it easier for you. I want you...the real you and I want to trust you. And I know that I will be happy with you. I never stopped believing that you're more than what others see in you.”

“So you trust me?” Rumple asked in concern, his eyes looking a bit glassy.

“I do! That's why I was willing to marry you. There is a good heart beating in your chest,” Belle answered with an assuring smile.

“I love you.” Rumple took one of Belle's locks between his fingers, caressed her cheeks and sealed this special moment with a kiss.


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Rumbelle love ;)

Tiny feet were leaving sweet and soft footprints in the muddy sand. When cold water of majestic waves touched her skin the little girl laughed with this loveable clear voice of hers. Sometimes her daughters laugh reminded Belle of Rumple's chuckling back when he had held her captive in his castle. Now he barely chuckled anymore. It was a warm, true and comforting sound that left his lips now that he saw how much fun their daughter had. Nothing wicked lay in it anymore.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, the wind blowing through the layers of her dress. They stood there in silence and watched how their little six year old girl and her younger brother walked closer to the shore and ran away again when the waves hit the warm sand.  
Eirys' long curly brown hair stuck to her face and her golden copper eyes sparkled with joy, while her brother's blue eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head so happy was he. They were at bliss and Belle couldn't feel any warmer around her heart.

"They're perfect," she whispered as the sun started to disappear behind the ocean.

"They're just like you," Rumple answered while his lips ran down her neck.

"NO!" Belle turned around and looked into Rumple's eyes. "They're like us." And at this moment Belle simply knew that the rest of their future was about to get even better now that they had a family together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Daniel this time . Enjoy!

No sunlight touched the icy cold ground on this dark cloudy morning. Little clouds were forming in front of her mouth and warm tears were streaming down her red cheeks. It was a silent day in late November and the wind sent cool chills down her spine. She wrapped her arms around her cold body, both for warmth and comfort.

All her thoughts were with her dead horse Rupert who had died in the very early morning hours and the pain that his death had caused was almost unbearable. Rupert had served her for over 15 years, being her first horse when she learnt how to ride. But he had been more than a horse or a servant. He had been a friend and a faithful companion. Now that he was lying 6 feet underneath a giant weeping willow, she had lost one of her strongest supports.

She hadn't told anyone of his death yet, she wanted to say goodbye without her father or her mother and she was very deep in thought, so she didn't hear that someone was approaching her. Suddenly warm rough hands grabbed her shoulder and with a silent sob Regina turned around. It was Daniel, the Stable Boy, who happened to be her lover for a while now. Sadness and sympathy were written on his face and his grey-bluish eyes were full of grief. He didn't say anything and just stood there with his hands on her shoulder. His eyes and his whole presence soothed Regina's nerves within seconds and she was grateful for his support. Another moment passed and without having said a word since his arrival, she hugged Daniel and rested in his arms for the rest of the morning.

By 11 am her muscles were aching and the coldness had reached her bones, but since the death of Rupert she finally felt at peace again.

"I'll always be there for you," Daniel whispered into her ear before they parted and Regina had to go back to the mansion. No matter if her mother found out about them one day, Regina was sure about one thing.

In the future she and Daniel would never have to part again.


End file.
